


Blood on Your Hands

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: :'(, Lucifer's mom's name is charlette, Poor Lucifer who is a cinnamon roll who fails at trying to be a sinnamon roll, omfg this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi couldn't just stand and let Uriel hurt her friends, so she acts.





	

Gabi stared at Uriel in horror.

He was standing over Maze, talking about how he was going to kill both Chloe and their mother.

Lucifer wanted to fight him, but Gabi was supposed to be the peacemaker and try to get through to their brother.

That was before they learned he was insane.

Lucifer was just waking up, probably with a concussion, Maze’s arm was at the very least fractured, and Gabi was the only one who was left.

She looked around for something to use to stop Uriel when she saw the blade.

His finger was hovering over the key, the one to kill Chloe, and she moved without thought.

Next thing she knew, Lucifer and Maze were standing behind her, as Uriel died in her lap.

She looked at him in horror when she realized what she had done, and stared at the blood on her hands when he was dead.

“He got what he deserved.” Maze said, and a tear fell from Gabi’s eye.

“He was my brother.” She whispered, and Lucifer stepped forward, pulling her into a hug.

Lucifer said something to Maze about cleaning up, and the demon huffed, but put her hand on Gabi’s shoulder in silent condolence.

Lucifer drove her back to the penthouse, and they silently waited in the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, they saw their mother, waiting.

She gasped when she saw them, beaten and bruised.

“What happened?” She asked, and Gabi’s eyes welled up in tears, for the second time.

Charlette must have read something on their faces, because she shook her head in denial.

“No.” She whispered, her own eyes welling up.

“What have I done?” Gabi asked her, looking at the blood on her hands.

Charlette rushed forward, pulling the two of them into a hug.

When Maze returned, Amenadiel had heard the news as well, and the demon helped Gabi clean the blood off of her hands.

The girl was still in shock, and Maze spoke, quietly.

“You are not a killer.”

Gabi looked at her, and she continued.

“You were protecting your friend, and your family. Uriel had gone insane, and you were pushed into a position I never hoped you would be put in.” The demon held her now cleaned hands, looking in her eyes.

“There is no blood on your hands.”

Gabi hugged Maze, and the demon held her as she cried, for the final time.

edn


End file.
